Women Tonight
by ripitupgenki
Summary: Song Fanfic. Holly Genki


_AAN: I don't own Monster Rancher or Women Tonight by the Eagles. Takes place 5 years after Moo's defeat._

_AAN: EDIT: This has been revamped_

* * *

**Women Tonight**

* * *

'_**Oh hold me tight  
Won't you be my woman tonight  
Oh hold me tight  
Won't you be my woman tonight'**_

"Hey Holly, come up here." A 16-year-old Genki yelled. He and Holly had grown close, and been living together for a while now. Today was the 3rd anniversary of their relationship. Genki had something special planned. They had a nice house; they had bought it together. The bedroom and bathroom were connected up stairs. It had a nice size kitchen and living room with a fireplace. Genki had made dinner, a romantic dinner at that, with candlelight. Then went up stairs and took his shirt off. Then pulled his pants off leaving him in his boxers.

'_**I get the shivers up and down my spine  
The only time I'm happy is when I know she's mine'**_

He had secretly been working out for the last month, so he'd look great with his shirt off. He rarely took off any clothes in Holly's presence. And Holly did the same, even though they slept together. They had never done any more than talk, sleep and occasionally kiss though. Holly didn't believe in sex before marriage and Genki never pushed the issue.

'_**So hold, hold me tight  
Treat me right  
Won't you be my woman tonight  
So treat me right  
Won't you be my woman tonight'**_

But he had worked out so he'd look nice for her. Holly had no idea what he was planning, but he was sure she'd like it. He went in the bathroom and shaved his goatee off that she hated. Then put on some cologne and waited for her to enter.

'_**First I see you  
And then you let me go  
The only time I touch you's when you don't want to know  
So hold me, hold me tight, all right'**_

Holly walked in and could smell his cologne. That goof ball. What's he up to now. She thought. "What's up, Genki" She walked into the bathroom. "Genki, what the heck?! Why are you in your boxers? "Because I wanted you to see my body. I worked out for the past month. Since you said I was getting soft." He turned to face her. "You actually shaved that stupid goatee off? Well, anyway you look nice, and I never said you were getting soft." "Yes I shaved my goatee, since you didn't like it. It'll stay gone, so happy anniversary." He smiled. "It better." She said going over and sitting on the bed. Genki followed her and put his arm around her.

'_**Hold me tight  
Hold me tight  
Won't you be my woman tonight  
Hold me tight  
Won't you be my woman tonight'**_

"You know, it's be 3 years now." He said. "Yeah it has." She said, somewhat depressed. "You better not be expecting me to sleep in my underwear tonight, like you." "I wasn't, at least not yet." He grinned. "I already told you. I'm not going to have sex until I get married." She said annoyed. "I know." Holly got up and went to the window. Genki saw his chance and pulled a small, black box from under the bed. He opened the top and went over to Holly. He silently got down on one knee. "Holly" "Genki, I'm not sure what you want, but if it involves the bed then no." "I doesn't. Just turn around. And no I'm not naked before you ask." She did and froze when she saw Genki on his knee with a ring. "Would you marry me, Holly?" "Of course I will, Genki" she fell into his arms crying. After a minute he pushed her back and put the ring on her left ring finger. She kissed him and they fell on the floor. Holly soon realized their position and tried to get up. Genki rolled over and pinned her down. "Genki, what are you doing? I don't know if being engaged is close enough for sex." "Well it's up to you. But can we at least act like a couple now?" "What do you mean?" then realized what he meant. "I guess we could get a bit more intimate and undress in each others presence now." He let her up and went over and sat on the bed. He gave her a nod and a playful wink. She seemed to know what he wanted, and noticed he had put another box on the nightstand. She opened it and put a ring on his left ring finger. Then took off all her clothes but her underwear and sat down next to him.

'_**I get the shivers up and down my spine  
The only time I'm happy's when I know she's mine'**_

"So would you be my woman tonight, Holly?" he asked cautiously. "I thought I already was." She watched him for a moment. "I can't abandon my morals, Genki, we should wait." "Fine with me." They got married three weeks later, and finally had a time together in bed that didn't involve talking or sleep.

'_**So hold me, hold me tight  
Hold me tight, woman tonight '**_


End file.
